Fala sério, Sasuke!
by Celulite
Summary: Um romance estranho e totalmente clichê contado por várias lembranças de uma certa moça que tem cabelo rosa. "E de uma hora para outra, minha cabeça se encheu de lembranças inesquecíveis."
1. 22 anos!

_Naruto não me pertence, e sim à Kishimoto-sama._

Oiiii! Esta fanfic que brevemente vocês lerão é uma versão adaptada - para o Shipper - do livro que eu A-M-O: _Fala sério, professor!_ da Thalita Rebouças. Porém, não vai ser TUDO tão igual, mudarei várias coisas.

Contarei o relacionamento amoroso entre Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha desde que se conheceram, quando tinham apenas 3 anos de idade e até agora, quando finalmente noivaram aos 22 anos. Cada capítulo, uma idade e terá partes bônus em determinadas partes. Espero que gostem, e por favor se gostou deixe um _review_ para que possa saber se devo continuar ou não... Porque se infelizmente não tiver, eu abandono a fic. Desculpe qualquer erro.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

**FALA SÉRIO, SASUKE!**

**22 ANOS.**

- Isso aqui é um chiqueiro! Não acredito que você fez tudo isso sozinha, cadê nosso arrumado e organizado apartamento? Fala sério, Sakura! - exasperou-se meu noivo Sasuke, colocando as mãos na cintura ao abrir a porta do apê.

Eu nunca encontro palavras para dizer nessas horas. Durante seus ataques perfeccionistas, prefiro me recolher ao mais puro silêncio de consetimento ouvindo ele gritar e se descabelar, por eu mais uma vez ter feito um furacão dentro de nossa casa. Estou há nove meses morando com meu querido e arrumado noivo, Sasuke Uchiha, um apartamento minúsculo até para duas pessoas. E para piorar eu sou hiperbagunceira e saio largando tudo pela casa. E quando a situação fica crítica, Sasuke tem um ataque de nervos por causa da sua obsessão por arrumação.

Estar noiva não tem sido muito bem como eu imaginava, mas eu imaginava coisas muito além da realidade. Porém estou muito feliz com meu futuro casamento e faço planos grandes para ele, mesmo que ele reprove totalmente minha idéia de se casar na praia.

Sasuke olhu indignado para o chão da nossa microssala e depois para mim, eu apenas me encolhi sem nada a dizer. Eu era culpada, como negar tal fato? Ele esticou o pé direito na tentativa de passar pela sala, foi dando pulinhos engraçados tentando não pisar em nada. Entretanto, pisou no meu queridíssimo DVD de _Sex and the City_ fazendo com que meus dentes encontrassem meu punho rapidamente.

- Awwwnnn, meu DVD! - choraminguei ao ver os pedaços da melhor série que já tinha visto.

- Bem feito! - exclamou Sasuke em alto e bom som - Quem mandou sair largando suas coisas por aí?

Eu apenas abaixei a cabeça em silêncio, na esperança que ele pedisse desculpa por ter acabado com minha série preferida. Mas ele não disse nada, apenas passou por mim e entrou na cozinha. Bufei e o segui, e parei encostada na porta olhando ele pegar dois potes de _Cup Noodles_ de carne.

- Você não tem jeito! Quando vai aprender? - ele disse colocando água fervente nos potes e mexendo logo em seguida.

Sasuke tem um jeito todo próprio de fazer Cup Noodles, ele não espera os 3 minutos necessários para poder mexer. Ele também não ferve toda a água, aliás ele não deixa ferver. Sentou-se na mesa e estendeu um pote para mim. Eu lógicamente sentei e tomei de suas mãos o pote e comecei a comer. Estava morrendo de fome! Não sei o que dá em mim, sempre que ele chega eu fico com uma fome inacreditável.

- Só vou aprender quando você me ensinar... - eu respondi com a boca cheia de macarrão.

- Por favor... - ele pediu.

- Tá, foi mal! - engoli a comida da boca - Qual é Sasuke, eu não tenho culpa! Eu sou assim.

- Não lembro de você tão bagunceira assim.

- Há meu bem, eu era. Sempre fui! Não me diga que esqueceu nosso romance? - eu disse com os olhos brilhantes.

- Não esqueci e... Não foi um romance.

- Ah foi sim! - eu disse toda apaixonada lembrando dos velhos tempos, ele me encarou - Ok, não foi um ROMANCE ROMANCE, foi um romance...

- Estranho e totalmente clichê. - Sasuke me interrompeu concluíndo minha fala.

- Não foi clichê!

- Sakura...

- É, foi clichê. - enfiei o garfo cheio de macarrão na boca.

E de uma hora para outra, minha cabeça se encheu de lembranças inesquecíveis.

.

.

.


	2. 3 anos!

_Naruto não me pertence, e sim á Kishimoto-sama._

.

.

.

**3 ANOS!**

Foi exatamente nesta idade que minha querida mãe me levou para escola pela prmeira vez. Era uma manhã de muito calor no mês de fevereiro. Fez marias-chiquinhas esticadíssimas e puxadíssimas, o que me deixou parecendo mais japa do que eu aparentava ser, e ainda por cima com cara de bolacha. Admito, eu era um pouco fofinha e... Ah, quem eu quero enganar com este diminutivo mentiroso? Eu era um projeto de balofa, com cabelos cor-de-rosa! Isso mesmo, **cor-de-rosa**! Logo de cara, adorei aquele lugar que mais parecia um castelo. Qual é, eu tinha 3 anos. Qualquer lugar maior que minha casa era um castelo! Assim que adentrei a escola, senti uma estranha, mas muito bem-vinda vontade de fazer parte daquele novo universo.

Subimos muito. Rampa e mais rampa, escada e mais escada. E eu passando por vários adolescentes com uma incrível cara de bunda e reclamando por estarem ali, eles eram o quê? Loucos? Aquele lugar era lindo! Um colégio enorrrrme, arborizado, com rampas e escadas em exagero (amo um exagero viu!), corrimões imponentes e o piso tão brilhante. Enquanto eu olhava tudo que podia enqunto andavamos, minha mãe falava sem parar, insistindo a cada três segundos, com lábios tremelicantes e voz embargada, que eu ia gostar do colégio, que eu ia me divertir e fazer muitos amigos.

Jardim-de-Infância.

Chegou a hora que eu vou enfim participar daquele mundo que eu tanto estava curiosa para conhecer. E minha mãe não parava de me beijar. Ela me deu, acho que uns 657 beijos! E me apertava com tanta força que minhas voluptosas bochechas ficavam cada vez maiores. Ela não queria me largar de jeito nenhum, até que... Ela começou a chorar! Sim, minha mãe derramava lágrimas grossas. Fala sério! Que mico, minha mãe chorando no colégio! Mesmo com 3 anos de idade eu sabia muito bem que isso era um mico dos grandes. Enquanto minha mãe me abarçava mais do que dramaticamente, um garoto loiro de olhos azuis redondos com umas marcas esquisitas na bochechas corria em nossa direção. Minha mãe não me soltava de modo algum e chorava como condenada! O menino loiro pegou minha mão e com uma força conseguiu me tirar dos braços da minha mãe que olhou irritada.

- Oi. Larga ela tia. Larga! - disse ele pulando segurando minha mão - Deixa ela vir brincar. - ele me puxou decidido á me levar para perto da turma - Eu sou o Naruto, e você?

- Sakura! - respondeu minha mãe estridente fuzilando Naruto. O que me deixou irritada.

- Posso te chamar de Sak?

- Não! O nome dela é Sakura e...

- Claro! Eu gostei de Sak! - respondi na frente de minha mãe sorrindo alegremente para meu novo amigo.

Eu adorei Naruto de todas as formas possíveis, ele era simpático e bem alegre. O que me encantou de todos os jeitos. Só tinha uma coisa para eu perguntar para ele...

- Quer ser meu melhor amigo?

Ele topou. Como eu fiquei feliz! So não imaginava que a amizade duraria anos e anos. Nós até hoje somos melhores amigos, tipo _forever_. Porém, toda amizade possui brigas e com a gente não é diferente: brigamos e logo após voltamos a se falar. Sempre assim! Eu amo o Naruto! Parti com ele de mãos dadas rumo a roda de crianças que brincavam animadas com a professora Hikari, uma branquelinha magra de cabelos negros, com um sorriso amigavél nos lábios.

- Calma aí garoto! - gritou minha mãe furiosa - Não te deram educação não? Seus pais não te ensinaram a... Ei, ei. Não vire as costas para mim mocinho! Haruno Sakura venha já aqui! Suas marias-chiquinhas filha! - se descabelava.

Não adiantava mais, estava bem longe da minha mãe. Já bem incluída no novo mundo no qual eu estava empolgada para conhecer. A minha mãe, em vez de ficar feliz por me ver inserida no grupo, armou uma tromba. Ela nunca confessou, mas acho que morreu de ciúmes da tia Hikari e do Naruto, principalmente dele. Ela até hoje implica com Naruto, desde que ele tinha 3 anos de idade. Minha mãe é biruta.

- Esse garoto atiradinho... Não respeita os mais velhos! Onde já se viu ele arrancar você dos meus braços daquele jeito? Pentelho! - chiou por anos a fio.

No pátio do Jardim I, a brincadeira estava ótima, o sol estava qente, a manhã com aquela professorinha prometia ser simplesmente sensacional. Aquilo ia ser muito melhor do que ficar em casa o dia inteiro! Á não ser, por um menino muito do arrogante entrar na minha vida. O cabelo arrepiado sobrenaturalmente parecendo a bunda de uma galinha por trás, os olhos ônix e a expressão séria. Características de um boboca que não deixava de modo algum, eu descer pelo escorregador da casinha de madeira.

- Deixa eu descer, por favor... - eu pedi de modo educado.

- Não.

- DEIXA EU DESCER! - eu gritei nervosa, segurando-o pela gola da blusa.

- Me solta! - ele empurrou minhas mãos e olhou frio - Não!

- Olha aqui seu bocó, ou deixa eu descer ou eu te empurro! - ameacei furiosa. Pois é, para 3 anos eu sabia muito bem como ameaçar alguém.

- Dúvido! - ele balançou os ombros, falando aquela palavra devagar.

Não deu outra. O empurrei com força, ele se desequilibrou e acabou descendo o escorrega de costas caindo na areia de perna para cima. Os olhos arregalados me fuzilaram. Quem mandou me desafiar? Admito, estava com medo dele sair correndo e chorando me dedurando para a professora Hikari. Desci o escorregador sem cair nele e fiquei parada ao seu lado. Ele se levantou, olhou para mim e me empurrou na caixa de areia. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu sai correndo atrás do Naruto, que foi lá me defender. Só que acabou que, aquele metidinho xingou o Naruto de _dobe_ e o mesmo saiu correndo e chorando para mim.

O resto do dia foi tranquilo.

Lembro-me de ter paparicado á beça a professora Hikari. E o bacana é que ela me paparicou de volta. Enquanto eu brincava com ela e com a turma, notei, com o canto do olho, que minha mãe estava me olhando de longe, tentando se esconder, não conseguindo evitar as lágrimas. E por mais à vontade que eu estivesse no meu novo mundo, senti um bem-estar profundo por tê-la ali, atrás dos carros do estacionamento.

Até hoje ela pensa que eu não a vi.

E eu descobri o nome do infeliz do escorregador, Uchiha Sasuke. É, não gostei nem um pouco deste nome... Nome de menino babaca que não te deixa escorregar.

.

.

.

Yo! Gente, obrigada pelos comentários. Foram poucos mas eu realmente me animei com a fic agora, muito obrigada mesmo!

Espero que gostem deste capítulo, e desculpem qualquer erro de ortografia. :)

_xoxo, Cel._


End file.
